<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Личная жизнь Капитана by deva_gor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375157">Личная жизнь Капитана</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor'>deva_gor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, PWP, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив воспользовался межвременным порталом, но когда в его жизни что-то шло по плану?</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Личная жизнь Капитана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними</p><p>Написано для команды WTF Omegaverse 2020 в рамках Зимней ФБ (спецквест, задание: «Столкновение противоположностей»)</p><p>Благодарю за помощь с вычиткой Fereht</p><p>выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>Личная жизнь Капитана</h1><p></p><div>
  <p>Что-то определённо пошло не так, но Стив не успел этого осознать, потому что на выходе из межвременной установки в непроглядную темень нехило приложился обо что-то лбом. По инерции отшатнувшись, он схлопотал уже по затылку, и в этот момент измученный функционированием на пределе организм, видимо, решил, что с него хватит: Стив тихо и вовсе не героически осел на пол, уплывая в небытие. Чтобы вынырнуть из него, обнаружив себя накрепко скованным по рукам и ногам.</p>
  <p>Он напряг все мышцы, но оковы не поддались ни на дюйм, что наводило на определённые мысли, и те были нерадостными: тот, кто его сковал, явно знал, с кем имеет дело. И словно этого было мало, Стив с ужасом и тоской ощутил, как в самой глубине его существа начало медленно разгораться привычное томление и предвкушение — тем более неуместное, что он до сих пор продолжал оплакивать свою потерю.</p>
  <p>Этому могло быть только одно объяснение: волею судьбы Стив угодил прямо в мастерскую Тони — того, что остался в ином времени, того, что уже знал всё о возможностях тела Стива, того, с кем так сладко, так недолго, так больно они были вместе. Непроизвольно вдохнув как можно глубже, Стив прислушался к своим ощущениям. Да, ошибки не было. Его Тони, его альфа, определённо был здесь совсем недавно — всё существо Стива ощущало его присутствие.</p>
  <p>Это было слишком.</p>
  <p>Конечно, он думал о том, что, возможно, увидит его — мельком, украдкой, издалека. Ни в коем случае не ища встречи намеренно. Но где и когда что-то шло по плану? Уж точно не в их случае.</p>
  <p>Знакомый звук лёгких шагов вернул его к реальности. Поборов детское желание зажмуриться, Стив взглянул на того, кто стоял перед ним.</p>
  <p>Это определённо был Тони. Только с каждым ударом сердца Стив с ужасом понимал, что, по всей вероятности, умудрился скакнуть не только во времени, но и в слоях реальности. Потому что его Тони никогда в жизни не носил форменного кителя с эмблемой Гидры.</p>
  <p>Возможно, он галлюцинировал? Неужели его воспалённый потерями разум решил сыграть с ним настолько злую шутку? Если бы мог, Стив ущипнул бы себя, но он мог только с ужасом смотреть на Тони Старка, изучающего его со спокойным интересом.</p>
  <p>— Надо же, — задумчиво протянул тот, и Стив мгновенно узнал эту интонацию. Таким голосом Тони говорил, когда обнаруживал, что очередной эксперимент пошёл не по плану, но результат его приятно удивил. — Признаться, поначалу я не поверил, когда Джарвис оповестил меня, что в лаборатории внезапно сработал неопознанный портал, доставивший ни много ни мало Стива Роджерса. И знаешь, почему? Потому что мой Стив в это самое время был со мной. И мне очень, вот просто очень не хотелось от него отвлекаться. Потому что, вот какая штука: стоит только выпустить его из поля зрения, как он тут же оказывается на другом конце земного шара, причиняя порядок и всё такое прочее. Пришлось приказать Джарвису придержать гостя, кем бы он ни был. Представь моё удивление, когда, добравшись наконец до лаборатории, я всё-таки обнаружил здесь именно тебя, Стив. О, ты именно Стив: Джарвис провёл сравнение твоего ДНК с имеющимся в его базе. Совпадение стопроцентное. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, детка?</p>
  <p>Знакомое интимное прозвище легко соскользнуло с чужого языка, отзываясь в теле Стива горячей волной. Это было невыносимо — выше всех его сил. Это было жестоко. Казалось, вот он, шанс снова увидеть дорогого человека, единственного, необходимого словно воздух. Но этот Тони был совершенной противоположностью тому, что потерял Стив. И вместе с тем Стив всем собой, всей своей сутью чувствовал, как между ними натягивается незримая нить, с каждой минутой становясь всё крепче, пока не завибрирует прочным вибраниумным тросом. Господи, как? Как можно будет пережить разрыв снова и не сдохнуть в тот же миг от невыносимой боли?</p>
  <p>— Детка, — голос Тони доносился словно издалека, глухо звуча сквозь шум крови, бухающей в голове Стива. Казалось, сердце колотится прямо в горле. Язык распух и стал похож на неповоротливую сонную рыбину. Стив дышал тяжело, прерывисто, с какими-то совершенно недостойными всхлипами. — Детка, что случилось? Как так вышло, что ты оказался здесь, такой потерянный? Впрочем, можешь пока не отвечать: я, кажется, догадываюсь. И судя по всему, уместнее будет спросить не только где, но и когда, правда?</p>
  <p>Тони всё-таки был гением. Стив купался в знакомом звучании голоса, в тепле родного аромата. И когда чуткие ладони огладили его, частично высвобождая из оков и стягивая брюки, Стив, не в силах противиться настойчивой нежности, послушно развёл ноги. Раскрылся для своего альфы — неправильного, чужого и вместе с тем отчаянно необходимого ему, чтобы заткнуть, заштопать, зарастить по живому ту кровоточащую дыру, что зияла в душе после потери его Тони.</p>
  <p>Эмблема Гидры, маячившая перед глазами, причиняла ему почти физическую боль. Это было невозможно объяснить, но человек, с усилием проталкивающий сейчас свой член в зад Стива, тоже был Тони, и для него одного тело Стива раскрывалось под настойчивым натиском, обмякая в надёжных руках, принимая и отдавая — сорванным дыханием, пойманным в поцелуе стоном, горькой нежностью тысячи потерянных ночей и одним обретённым мгновением.</p>
  <p>Тони толкался в него со знакомым напором, не давая ни минуты, чтобы привыкнуть к себе, так, словно они — давние супруги, и Стив ещё раскрыт с ночи и готов принять своего альфу. Стив был не готов. Смазки было мало, и восхитительная наполненность приносила с собой ощутимый дискомфорт. Соитие было откровенно болезненным, а уж когда Стив почувствовал в основании таранящего его зад члена неотвратимо набухающий узел, он и вовсе забился под Тони, силясь уйти от проникновения, но было уже поздно. По-животному урча и вылизывая его шею, Тони втиснулся до конца, заставив Стива поперхнуться застрявшим в горле криком.</p>
  <p>Боль от укуса растеклась по телу словно огонь, охватывающий сухую древесину, и Стив наконец закричал, срывая голос, кончая невыносимо долго, чувствуя, как Тони изливается глубоко внутри его тела, надёжно запирая растраханную задницу узлом, связывая их, делая единым целым.</p>
  <p>Возвращая Стиву самого себя — искалеченного, перекорёженного, едва живого, откровенно жалкого, но снова принадлежащего Тони, только Тони, всегда только Тони.</p>
  <p>— Знаешь, я было решил, что ты мне изменяешь, — Стив с трудом повернул голову на звук собственного голоса, с каким-то отупелым равнодушием обнаруживая Стива Роджерса версии этой реальности, задумчиво прислонившегося к дверному косяку и рассматривающего их с умеренным интересом. — Но, Тони, должен признать, что ты верен себе: наверное, только ты мог изменить мне со мной же самим.</p>
  <p>— Не считается, — Тони на миг оторвался от зализывания укуса и снова вернулся к этому медитативному занятию, не забывая неспешно покачивать бёдрами, посылая по телу Стива электрические разряды остаточного возбуждения, грозящего перерасти в возбуждение вполне себе осязаемое. Член Стива уже оживал и вновь наливался силой.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, не считается, любовь моя, — Капитан Гидра, судя по нашивкам на форменном кителе, огладил оголившийся в сползших брюках зад Тони плотоядным взглядом. — И всё-таки любопытно.</p>
  <p>Стив по опыту знал, что Тони ненавидит оправдываться, и готов был поспорить, что это верно по отношению к любой реальности. Так и вышло. Тони с явной неохотой оторвался от зализывания давно уже переставшего кровоточить укуса и сердито взглянул на Капитана Гидру.</p>
  <p>— Знаешь что, дорогой, — тут он особенно удачно поддал бёдрами так, что узел надавил на самое чувствительное место, буквально вышибая искры из глаз окончательно готового ко второму заходу Стива. — Порядок во всём мире — это, конечно, хорошо, просто замечательно, но я, знаешь ли, начал задумываться о детях. А ты до сих пор не спешил меня порадовать. И если эту версию тебя мне придётся привязать к койке, пока пузо на нос не полезет, то, пожалуй, так тому и быть.</p>
  <p>И будем честны: вот такого поворота Стив точно не ожидал. Беспомощно встретившись взглядом с Капитаном Гидрой, он успел заметить, как в похожих до последней крапинки на его собственные глазах мелькнул алый отсвет.</p>
  <p>— Забавно, что ты упомянул об этом, Тони, — казалось, Капитан мурлычет, но это было мурлыканье смертельно опасного хищника. — Вот ведь какое дело: я только что консультировался с врачом по поводу незначительного изменения пищевых предпочтений… Я, собственно, собирался тебя обрадовать, возможно, за ужином…</p>
  <p>Стив едва успел обхватить Тони ногами, крепко прижав к себе, когда тот со всей дури рванул с не успевшим опасть узлом, разворачиваясь в сторону Капитана. Болезненный стон при этом подавить не удалось, и Тони пристыженно зашептал что-то успокаивающее и извиняющееся.</p>
  <p>А Стив продолжал смотреть в глаза своей искажённой копии, видя в ответном взгляде вызов и решимость и с удивлением узнавая их.</p>
  <p>Если бы хоть одна его рука была свободна, он протянул бы её в сторону Капитана. Но этого не потребовалось. Неуловимо текучим движением отлепившись от дверного косяка, тот сам шагнул к ним, притираясь к Тони со спины, завершающим фрагментом вкладываясь в их странный пазл, рисунок на котором с каждым мгновением проступал всё чётче.</p>
  <p>И Стив собирался хорошенько изучить этот новый узор.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>